Love Words
by ElfSparKyu
Summary: KyuHyun yang evil dan masih SMA adalah asisten novelis bernama Im Shin Ri jatuh cinta kepada SungMin, pelayan sebuah café./GaJe beh-eudd/Mind to RnR?KyuMinShipper wajib!/Balesan ripiu Hepi End!


**Love Words**

**Author: ElfSparKyu**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin(genderswitch)**

**Supporting cast: Lee Hyuk Jae(genderswitch), Lee Donghae, Hangeng, Kim Heechul(genderswitch), Cho Ahra, Im Shin Ri (OC)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: BoysLove; Gaje; Author abal**

**Summary: KyuHyun yang evil dan masih SMA adalah asisten novelis bernama Im Shin Ri jatuh cinta kepada SungMin, pelayan sebuah café./GaJe beh-eudd/Mind to RnR?KyuMinShipper wajib!/Balesan ripiu Hepi End!**

**StarT**

**…**

[prolog]

"Ini tuan. Silakan diminum." Ucap seorang namja manis.

"Hm, gomawo." Balas namja yang keren penampilannya.

"Mau pesan lagi, tuan?"

"Aku pesan... Telur dengan roti."

"Baiklah,"

…

"Nikmati." Kata si Pelayan ramah, tersenyum dengan menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

…

[KyuHyun POV]

"Kyu! Kau dapat cerita?" Tanya Shin Ri. Huh, padahal ide novel yang ditulisnya, semua dariku!

"Ya, ya. Aku dapat. Tenang sajalah." Ujarku malas.

"Sejak kapan kau berani melawan, hm?"

"Maaf."

"Buatkan aku kopi‼" perintahnya kasar.

"Oke. Tunggu disitu."

…

"Ini kopi mu." Ucapku ketus.

"Tambahkan kata _chagi_!" paksanya. Wanita itu begitu menyebalkan!

"Ini kopimu, _chagi_." Ulangku, dengan _chagi_.

"Bagus, Kyu. Apa idemu?" Tanya Shin Ri, lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Ini, bacalah baik-baik." Ujarku singkat sambil menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk_.

"Tumben," kata Shin Ri terbata. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pakai _flashdisk_? 'Kan biasanya kamu menulisnya dibuku ini!" lanjut Shin Ri, sambil mengambil buku berwarna biru-putih dari dalam tasku.

"Karena, kamu bisa langsung mem-publishnya di _website_, dan kamu bisa langsung bisa mem-_print_nya. Walaupun aku hanya menulis garis besar, tambahkan saja kata-katamu!" jelasku panjang. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya.

"Ohh.."

[Sungmin POV]

_Siapa _namja _itu? Kenapa dia begitu memesona? Kenapa?_ Batinku bingung.

"Hey! Kenapa, Minnie?" Tanya seorang _yeoja _yang sangat dekat denganku, ya Lee HyukJae, atau biasanya dipanggil Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie‼ Huaa… Apa aku-aku-aku… Aku mengalami _love in the first sight_?! Huaa.. Gantengnya diaa‼" seruku heboh.

"Ya! _Pabbo_ Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau begitu! Diam! Kau ini bekerja!" terdengar suara cempreng (?) dari dalam ruangan.

"Iya! _Jeongmal mianhae_, _noona_!" balasku tak kalah nyaringnya.

…

"Sungmin, Sungmin. Sungmin! SUNGMIN‼" teriak Lee DongHae, _oppa_-ku.

"Ah, _ne, oppa_?"

"Gulanya kebanyakan‼" jeritnya.

"Huaa‼" aku memandang panic gula yang sudah menggunung dalam cangkir kopi Donghae _oppa_.

"Aduuhh.. _Pabbo-pabbo-pabbo!_ Kau membuang-buang gula, Lee Sungmin!" jeritku lagi.

"Sudahlah… Kembalikan saja lagi gulanya ke dalam toples. Kan, belum dikasih air." Kata Donghae _Oppa._

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"_Gomawo_, _oppa_ ganteng!" seruku sambil mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Aish.. _Appo_~!" jeritnya.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_!" balasku.

Aku mengembalikan gula itu ke toples sambil membayangkan wajah _namja_ itu.

"Sekarang boleh aku meninju wajahmu, wahai Sungmin-ku yang super manis?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hm? Kenapa, _oppa_?" tanyaku bingung, menatap matanya.

"Aish! _Pabboya _Lee Sungmin! Kau menaruh semua gula yang ada di dalam gelas ke toples!" pekik Donghae _oppa_.

"Ukh.. _Mian_!"

[Shin Ri POV]

Kenapa, kau Kyunnie?

Kau melamun, memainkan jari, dan menghela napas.

Kau kenapa?

"Kyu," ujarku.

"Kyuhyun.." lanjutku. "Tuan Cho?" bisikku bingung. Aku menepuk pundaknya, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Huaa!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Apaan, sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hm.. _Ani._" Balasnya malu – malu.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Membelai kepalanya.

"Jatuh cinta ini, enak gak, Ri?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau jatuh cinta?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada pelayan di café marina lovers.." gumamnya, mengkhayal.

"MWO?!" pekikku panic.

[Sungmin POV]

"_Oppa_.." panggilku, bergelayut manja di gulingku*pokk*.

"_Nae_?" Tanya Donghae _oppa._

"Aku jatuh cinta sama _namja_ super tinggi.." lirihku.

"MWO?!"

…

Huaaa‼ Chap. 1 nya aneh yaa?

Maklumin ajalahh, fict kedua sihh..

Tungguin chap. 2 yaa:D

Nahh, ini balesan fanfict yang hepi end:

_jihan rihadatul: Ji-_-gosa gilak kau-_-_

_mitade13: maaf, chingu! Mungkin memang agak aneh yaT^T mama author juga bilang kaya gitu.. Miaann! _

_lalalala: gomawo chingu._. saya sengaja membuat siwon sebagai ayah yang romantis dan yadong. Dengarlah suara suara -ah, uh- dari kamar mereka tiap malam ;_

_Park Nara Quinnevil: huaaa! Maaci chinguu.. Author gasadar! Fict ini koreksi lagi, ya? :D kasitau semua kesalahan saya biar saya jadi best author everr! *epillaugh_

_Rara19Park: Sayaaa! Suit yok, mana lebih gaje? *nantang_

_ 1: Gomawo yaa (: ini fict kedua udah datang_

_Blackyuline: Iya, abis author baca lagi emang kecepetan.. Mian! YoY_

Authornya gaje banget yaa? Tapi makasih buat Park Nara Quinnevil yang udah ngoreksi fict pertama saya *nangis* kalo gaada kamu saya gasadar Kyuhyun masih anak-anakT^T

Nah, kali ini buat yang KyuMin shipper WAJIB REVIEW‼

…

Jeongmal Khamsahamnida, readerdeul..

Mohon terimalah segala kekurangan saya. Saya adalah manusia, dan setiap manusia bisa khilaf :)


End file.
